


Wilhelm and Audrey III Mercy or Wrath

by Gorgon277



Category: Adventure Time, Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Bard is Hama and male, Christianity, Cults, Flame Princess is Phoebe which is her actual name, Fredrick is not Freddy from Nightmare on Elm Street so don’t assume that but his name comes from him, Guilt, Mercy and Wrath, PTSD, Religion, Satanic worship and sacrifice, you know the drill, zombies show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 14,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorgon277/pseuds/Gorgon277
Summary: The war continues. The allies must seek help from others to ensure victory, including some people from Eya’s universe arrive to help the allies. Wil and Audrey are now closer to Crowley then they’ve ever been. The only question is Mercy or Wrath?





	1. Chapter 1

All the blood that has been spilled has lead to a time such as this. This takes place probably a day after the previous fic


	2. The End Is Near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has possibly just started the end of the world, and people are afraid now. Some people from Eya’s universe learn of this and join Wil and Audrey on their adventure.

Wil returned from the Tower, having finished talking to Arno. As he came back, he noticed a familiar face, Lin. Not only her but there were others. Wil asked Hama “Where’d these people come from.” “They’re from my universe, that’s Saphy, Mask, and Lin.” Wil and Lin looked at each other, remembering the last time they’d seen each other, Wil then went into the house.

He saw Audrey and asked her “How’d those people get here so fast?” “Rip” Audrey answered. Wil then ran upstairs and grabbed his things, ready to fight again. He grabbed some weapons and armor and dropped them on the ground. Miriam then told Wil “Saphy’s not gonna go with us, she’s going to Bavaria to try and persuade King Herschel to join the allies.” “We need all the help we can get” Wil replied. Saphy said her goodbyes and left.

Wil looked at Mask and Lin. “If you’re here to fight then grab some armor and weapons, if you’re not then leave.” Mask and Lin grabbed some armor and weapons. “There’s just one problem Wil, we don’t know how to use a gun.” Wil and Audrey then taught them how to use a gun, in which they caught on quick. After an hour they were ready. Wil approached Mask with a bo staff saying “from what Hama’s told me, you’re the last person I expect to kill, so take this. Alright let’s go people, the end is near.”

Like that, they set out once more, this time with some more allies. Crowley probably started the end, but it wasn’t gonna work. Wil and Audrey were not about to let this monster destroy everything to make his vision of being a dictator a reality. He had to be stopped, maybe even killed. 

While walking Phoebe asked Wil “What happened between you and Arno at the Tower?” “I told him what’s happened recently.” “How’d he react?” “He liked what I said, but I could tell, he wanted me to kill him. Not to humiliate me, I could tell that he’s in complete agony in there.” “Only one window, one cell, without any contact with others, of course he wants to die” Phoebe replied. “He’s not gonna be killed. He’s gonna be in there for the rest of his life.” 

They walked for days, trying to get back to where they were before. They made it and met with a unit of Kaiser Otto’s men. “Anything change while we’re gone?” Asked Wil. “Nothing, it’s just way too quiet here” the soldier replied. “There’s something nearby, the question is what is it” said another. Wil then said “I guess we should wait for daylight.”


	3. Just another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning has hit, and everyone’s curious about last night. Wil stats to think about isolation again.

Morning hit, and no one found the source of the unsettling feeling. Patrols went around all over the place and found nothing. Audrey just played Wil’s lute while, Miriam read, Hama practiced his singing, Phoebe played on her phone as well as Lin, Mask just sat there, and Wil was up in a tree. Wil couldn’t help but think about how he believed that he couldn’t be around people. He couldn’t help but think about what Hama said, “You can’t run, but you can hide.” 

He then came down and began speaking to some of the soldiers. Lin turned to Audrey and asked “So... how’s he doing?” “Who?” “Wil.” “He’s had his ups and downs.” “I meant how’s he doing now?” “He seems to be fine.” “Okay, good.” Lin looked over at Wil, still having feelings, even though their relationship wasn’t that long.

Wil finished his conversation and went to go sit alone far from the encampment, but still in eyesight. Phoebe noticed how far he was and went over to him. Wil didn’t give off a reaction, he just kept thinking about isolation. “You know I’m not letting you disappear again right?” Wil didn’t say anything, his face was blank, there wasn’t much for him to say. After a awkward silence he said “You remember what I said, about how I couldn’t be around people?” “Yeah.” “I just keep thinking about that, what might happen if I do it.” “I guess the only way you’ll know is if you do it, not yet though, let’s wait for this to end first.” 

Phoebe asked “You want me to leave?” “That’s up to you” Wil replied. Phoebe and Wil just sat there in silence, not able to think of anything to say. It was a strange moment, yet they liked the silence, it was peaceful to them both. 

Wil looked down at his missing finger, remembering when he lost it. “I remember when you first lost that finger.” “I was pissed.” “You were way more than pissed.” They laughed about that. Wil surprisingly found it humorous, a negative moment in his life turned out to be funny.

Phoebe then got up and walked away. Wil went back to thinking about isolation. He thought if that’s what he’d lose, then it wasn’t worth it, he just needed to find a way to keep his anxiety at bay. His anxiety was hard to deal with, but maybe being around his friends would help. He felt happy instead of blank now.

Audrey then approached Wil.”What’d you guys talk about?” “Just some stuff from when we were younger.” “Like what?” “Like this” he said as he held up his right hand. Wil laughed once again about it. “What else?” Wil sighed and said “I’m still thinking about isolation.” “You shouldn’t do it.” “Why?” “If you did, then what’d happen to you and me. I’d probably be a miserable wreck, and you’d probably be even more depressed.” “You’re probably right.” “I am right.” 

After a bit of silence Audrey spoke again. “I think Lin still likes you.” Wil laughed saying “We barely knew each other.” “Well she does.” “What do you think I should do?” “I’m not good with relationships so if you don’t wanna be with her, let her down as gently as you can.” “The thing is, I still like Phoebe, and she must not know that.” “Uh oh, I think you’ve got a love triangle on your hands.” “Well shit, I guess I gotta do it then.” “I’d do it before anyone gets hurt.” “You’re right again, thanks.”


	4. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the party has received a desperate message from Edward VI, asking for help before he’s captured, so party decides to help him.

The party left the Prussians to their post and head out to help Edward VI. It’d be a long walk to his location though. Wil kept his new sword in his hand in case of an ambush. They began hearing strange animal like noises nearby. They decided to keep going instead of searching for it, they needed to get to Edward before their enemy did.

The air was warm and not a cloud in sight. It was about seven in the morning and everyone was tired. Wil found a way to keep himself awake, when he would start to yawn he’d slowly bite down on his inner right jaw. Mask then heard the animal noise but it was closer this time. Wil then told everyone to go back to back to cover from all sides.

The animal revealed itself, but it wasn’t the only one. A large pack of red wolves came from all sides and attacked. Wil and Audrey swiftly began killing them, with Phoebe joining in as well. Wil was much more violent than usual, as he was repeatedly stabbing them. When he stopped he realized that the wolves had been dead for almost an entire minute. He looked over at his allies who were stunned by his violence. “... Alright let’s move” he said.

He didn’t know why he did that. Something took over and made that happen. The party quickly dismissed it, knowing that sometimes he’d get lost in the moment. Wil knew that it wasn’t him being lost in the moment, no this was was something different. 

They weren’t far from Edward now, just a bit more walking left. Gunshots began echoing as they got closer. Wil began sprinting with Audrey following very close behind. They jumped down from the ledge and saw dawnsmen retreating. Fredrick Krueger then approached Wil and his party, saying “Good to see you guys made it, you came at the perfect time, they’ll be back soon with more.” “Good to see you Freddy” Wil said.

Edward approached Audrey, saying “I assume you’re Audrey Redheart.” “Yeah so?” “Some of my men have spoken very highly of you.” “Hey shut up!” Yelled a scout. “They’re back!” Everyone grabbed their weapons and stood in ready. An explosion went off, and the enemies charged. 

Audrey electrocuted some of them, while Wil jumped and landed on a group of them, swiftly stabbing them. Phoebe burned some, while Hama and Mask began beating them. Miriam was zapping away at them, while the soldiers were either stabbing or shooting. 

Eventually the enemy retreated from the battle. Edward then rallied everyone and began speaking. “Gentlemen, every step we take from now on, is one step closer to stopping the end, ending this war, and killing Crowley.” The soldiers then cheered. Wil raised his sword for Edward yelling, “Crowley’s gonna fail like all the others before him, and those after will fail too!”


	5. On Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party’s been strangely put on leave. They decide to go back to Wil’s home but think of a way to continue the fight against Crowley somehow.

“I just got word from the crusaders council, and you’ve been put on leave” Fredrick said. “Wait why?” asked Wil. “They didn’t say, they just said for you guys to go home for a while.” Wil and his party departed and went home. “Well this was a WASTE OF TIME!” Miriam said. “Well at least we don’t have to be around all that violence” Hama happily said. “We are going back, just not yet”  
Wil said. 

It was humiliating to Wil, for in the middle of war, when they were close to killing their biggest enemy, they get sent home. Wil walked with a low head, angry and humiliated. He knew that at least they’d be able to go back later on. There were still things to do back in Wil’s town so it’d be hard to be bored. 

While on the road, Phoebe asked him “Are you really just gonna take that?” “If I got against it, I could get killed.” “Do you really think they’d turn their attention from Crowley to you?” “Crazier things have happened”

After a long walk, they made it to Wil’s home at night, and everyone went and unpacked in the houses. Wil went to his room and took off his armor. As he was doing so he heard an evil sounding voice, demanding that he kill anyone and everyone he sees. He dropped his blade and looked around. Where’d the voice come from.

He simply thought nothing of it. This kind of thing wasn’t new. He put his old sword on the mantle over the fireplace in his room and sat down. He began drinking whiskey, wanting to calm himself down. He was angry that something so stupid just happened out of the blue. That didn’t mean he gave up. He decided that he’d rest for a week, and go find Crowley, whether the council liked it or not. And knowing Audrey, she’d be there, right by his side to the end, and maybe even after.


	6. A Great Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On leave with hardly any money, Wil and Audrey hear of something called “The Focusing Stone” and hear that there’s a high reward for it.

Wil was outside firing his rifle out of frustration. He was a quick shot, he could kill you from anywhere and you’d never expect. Wil’s K98 then jammed. He tried pulling the bolt back and fired again, but to no avail. He got the bullets out and put others in, yet again nothing worked. He decided to do a field strip. He examined each part and then realized the one part had been damaged from excessive use. He brought the parts inside and looked around for a spare part, but there wasn’t any to be found.

Wil then opened his satchel for some money. Turns out the Dawn was smart because they stole all the money in there, which was almost all he had. He looked around for any money he could find, and he barely had any. He couldn’t just wait for his military check, he needed to find something. He then went to Audrey’s room and said “We have no money.” “Well what should we do?” 

They went to the Wounded Eagle pub. Zsaz, one of Wil’s friends was there. Zsaz always knew a way to get money, so he was the perfect person. “Hey Zsaz.” “Hey, wait shouldn’t you be on the front line?” “I’m on leave, we need your help, we need money and we need it quick.” “Well your friend here could be a singer.” “No” Audrey quickly replied. 

Zsaz then thought of something that had a big payout. “You could try to find the Focusing Stone.” “Isn’t that just some kids story?” Wil said. “That was my first thought, but it’s real, and only one person lived to see it and he lost his mind.” “Who?” “Josef Marrick.” “Alright, we’ll find it.”

Wil knew where Josef lived so they got there quick. Josef had ghost white skin and bloodshot brown eyes. He got that look from being in the Well of Lost Souls, which is where the stone is. “Josef?” “Who are you? Wait? Henrik?” “No, I’m Wil. I need to know about the stone.” “You’re looking for the stone? Don’t, it did this to me, all I dream about now is that damn tomb, I hardly sleep anymore.” “I can’t, I’m not gonna let what happened to me happen to another. No one deserves this.” “If you tell me, I can prevent it from happening again.” 

Josef handed him a book. “This was my journal, I wrote down about all the traps and puzzles me and my team had to go through, this is more than I could ever tell you, that stone holds a great power, power stronger than you could ever dream.” “Thank you Josef” Audrey said. “Your welcome Diana” Josef said. They walked away with Audrey saying “Jeez, he really did go insane.” “I’ve seen him like that before, but that was the first time I actually spoke to him.”


	7. The Well of Lost Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I haven’t really given an update in a while so this is the weirdest winter I’ve ever experienced. It started to get dark at 2:30 this afternoon. I’m currently failing my English 4 class, mainly because of the nonstop big ass assignments. I’ve got a very annoying teacher who I also had for English 3. I can’t tell which class is worse. In English 3 we had an essay once a week and we didn’t even get to choose a topic that interested us, we could only choose from a list, and they were very boring. I’m surprisingly passing Forensics. At first I was failing but it’s getting easier. Second, I have plans for a Marvel and DC crossover story which I might start tomorrow, as if it hasn’t been done before. Welp that’s enough about me). Josef has given them his journal to help them on the journey. Once they get the stone, they get rich. There’s a big problem though, once you go in you’re most likely never coming back.

They arrived at the Well. It was a long fall through a dark hole. Wil looked down the hole, unable to see anything. He pulled out a flare and threw it down the hole, but the light disappeared. Wil then pulled out his Kampfpistole and shot a flare, after which he could make out some of the area below. He pulled out a grappling gun and shot the wall below and grabbed Audrey. They then rappelled downward into the Well.

Once they touched the ground, Wil pulled out his lantern. The light revealed that they were at the edge of a cliff. They quickly backed away from the edge and looked around for a path. Wil looked at the journal. It showed a drawing of a lever near a large rock. Wil found the rock and pulled the lever, and up came a bridge.

They crossed the bridge and came to giant sleeping snake. Wil and Audrey kept their mouths shut to not wake it. Wil opened the journal and saw in large writing “DON’T WAKE THE BEAST!!” and nearby were a large number of rotted corpses, with each one having a large bite mark. There wasn’t really an answer on how to get past it, it just said not to wake it. 

Tired of waiting they woke it and began to fight. The serpent loudly hissed and spat venom at them, which they dodged. Wil picked up a severed head and threw it. It hit the beast but didn’t do much, it just angered it even more. Wil then grabbed his Kampfpistole and shot it, bringing the serpent down with a loud thud. It was dead.

Wil then found the door. All the effort was for nothing. At least the snake was dead. They went through the door and found a large number of corpses hanging from nooses. Audrey was on edge from these sights but Wil had seen these kinds of things before, it was nothing new. He looked at the journal to find out what was next. The page just said “JUMP!” They jumped from the ledge and landed in water. They rose and continued forward until reaching a dead end. Wil checked the journal for an answer. The page had a rock hitting the wall on it. Wil threw a rock at the wall and nothing happened. Wil looked back at the page to see if he didn’t see it correctly. He noticed a part of the wall had a crack in it, so he aimed for it. The hit made the wall move and the doorway was opened. In the next room was a mirror. Wil and Audrey both confused. “Now what?” Audrey asked. Wil looked in the mirror and saw himself standing next to Iris. This shocked him a bit, not knowing what was happening, if it were a dream or if it were real. Audrey looked and saw herself and Wil at the top of a mountain with a dead dragon below them. Wil then looked at the journal and saw the word “Break.” Wil then punched the mirror and it shattered. The mirror itself was a door which they entered. Once beyond they were separated. They didn’t know exactly where they were because they couldn’t see anything. They shouted out for each other but they couldn’t hear their screams. Then there was silence. They couldn’t hear anything now. Wil finally began to hear something but it wasn’t what he expected. It was the sound of a heart monitor. He woke up and looked around. He then saw a doctor and asked him “What the hell happened?” “You took a heck of a fall” said the doctor. “Where’s Audrey?” “You’re friend is in the room next door.” “Can I go?” “Of course.” The docto then helped Wil out of the bed and let him out of the room. Wil went to the next room and saw Audrey in bed alone. “Don’t tell me your dead.” “Fuck off.” “Thank God.” They both talked about what had just happened and wondered if they got the stone. Wil then looked in the mirror, seeing his moon scar which had been gone for a while. Wil then said “This isn’t real.”


	8. The Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I’ve been in a pretty bad place lately but it’s getting better so I’m gonna try and write more. I’ve been writing an alternate story of Wilhelm and Audrey, but that’s not something I intended on posting anywhere). Wil and Audrey awoke into a false reality while trying to get the stone. They now have to escape the false reality they’ve been stuck in and find the stone to fund their adventures.

“This isn’t real.” “What’re you talking about?” Audrey asked. Wil turned to her and showed her the scar. “Shit, you’re right.” Audrey and Wil put their clothes on and got ready for the fight of their lives. Escaping wasn’t gonna be easy, they had to get past all the guards and staff without being stopped. “Ready?” Audrey asked. “Let’s do it.”

Wil immediately began fighting with a guard while Audrey quickly went to work, killing anyone in her way. Wil grabbed the guards gun and started shooting the staff as they were running through the facility. Wil shot a guard and took his gun. He handed it to Audrey and kept going.

They were almost at the exit, and beyond the exit was just a white light. A strange man showed himself and caught fire. “Oh shit” Wil said. The pyromancer shot fire out of his hands towards them, but Wil and Audrey moved out of the way. Audrey held his attention while Wil went to kill him from behind. Wil made it and stabbed him with a muscle relaxer. 

The two left and came back to reality. They had to keep moving and finish the quest. They entered what the journal said was the final room. In the middle of the room was a light that shot downward, and in the middle of the light was the stone. Wil went to grab it but was attacked by a large armored man with a battle axe. 

The brutish man looked down at Wil and said “A crusader? Here? Why?” “We need the stone.” “Why?” “We need money.” “Money? Don’t you know what this can do?” “No.” “It has the ability to destroy mountains from within, it can reduce the world to rubble, it can kill us all.” 

Wil didn’t know what to say, the only thing he could do was believe him. “Are we gonna die now?” Wil asked. “Not unless you want to.” “So what now?” The brute handed Wil an old jewel encrusted chalice. “This is over a thousand years old, it’s worth very much, this should insure that you never have these problems again.” “Thank you.”

The brute showed them a one way exit so the could leave. They left but before Wil exited, he handed the brute the journal saying that’s how they got in. The brute took it and shut the door.

Wil and Audrey went back and got the money. They bought the things they’d desired and were ready for some action.


	9. Why’d You Do It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil and Phoebe talk about Wil’s idea of isolating himself from everyone.

Wil and Audrey came back with all of the stuff they’d gotten. Wil got the new part for his rifle, while Audrey got herself new weapons and clothes. Wil went to his workbench and stripped his gun and replaced the broken part. Phoebe showed up and started talking to him. “I see you got that part.” “Yup.” “You wanna do something when you’re done?” “Alright.”

Wil finished and followed Phoebe into the forest. “So why’d you come out here?” Phoebe asked. “What do you mean?” “A long time ago you left Condor and came out, built a house, and practically never came back, why?” “I couldn’t be around others, it’s still hard for me to be around others.” “So you’re saying it’s hard to be around us?” “It is, but I’m not saying I don’t want to, it’s just hard to be around others.” “How was it with Kaiser?” “Well he didn’t really live with me, he’d show often but he wouldn’t stay very long.”

“So why is it hard to be around others?” “I can’t really explain it.” “You told me you wanted to go into isolation, why would you?” “If I lose people, I lose myself” Wil angrily said. “Okay, okay, I didn’t mean to make you mad, I just wanted to know.” “It’s alright, my angers also a reason I wanna go.” “You know if you leave, I’m just gonna follow you.” “Oh yeah, you can teleport through fire.” “You’re not gonna get away that easy.” “I know.”

There was a brief moment of silence after they got to a waterfall. “I keep thinking about why I did it.” “Did what?” “I let Arno live, I still wanna kill him, I keep getting dragged back from doing it, but I don’t know what it is, it’s probably Iris.” “I don’t think Iris can do everything that you say she’s doing, she can probably do a lot of it but not this.” “What do you mean?” “Iris isn’t doing it, it’s your conscience, it’s keeping you from killing him, and the reason it’s doing that is cause Iris wouldn’t want you to.” 

Wil took a minute to think about what she said. “You’re probably right.” “I am right” she said with a smile. “I’m going back now, I’ll leave you to yourself.” Wil sat there thinking about what they’d both said. He sat there for about five minutes and then headed back.


	10. A Falling Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saphy has returned, but by the time she’d returned there was a falling out. The problem surprisingly started between Miriam and Hama but spread among the rest of the group. Now Miriam had left alone and probably went further west, Audrey Lin and Hama stayed at Wil’s house, Phoebe disappeared, and Wil went off into isolation. Rip tries to help find Miriam by turning to a likely source.

“Where’s Miriam?” Saphy asked. “I don’t know, and I don’t think Hama cares” Audrey replied. Hama sat there in anger, knowing what happened wasn’t his fault and that Miriam had no right to say it was. It was no ones fault, and the conflict was like a virus which’d even pushed Wil from his own home. “Well, where’s Wil and Flame Princess?” Saphy asked. “Wil probably went off to be by himself, and Phoebe went to Hamburg as far as we know.” Lin said. “Well we have to find them if you’re gonna fight Alister.” “Don’t call him by his first name, he doesn’t deserve to be called by his name” Audrey said.

Lin was right, Wil had exiled himself from others, now knowing that even the best of friends could turn on each other without a care. Wil ran off to a house he stayed at in the past. He couldn’t be around the conflict. The house was on the outskirts of Hamburg, in a place which he thought no one would ever find it

Phoebe had gone off to Hamburg as well, however not by his side. She went off to explore the land, not knowing as much about the planet as he did and wanting to see more. Plus, Hamburg was the perfect place to go, primarily because the people cared about each other deeply. People in Hamburg knew each other very well, so they could tell if someone had never been there, or if someone had only been there a few times. 

Phoebe was walking along the street and passed a group of kids playing. This made her smile, seeing that despite all the destruction there were people who didn’t care and believed that there was hope. An old man then said to her “You don’t look familiar, this your first time here?” “Yes.” “Where’d you come from?” “From west of here.” “Another from the west?” “What do you mean?” “You’re the third westerner we’ve had recently.” Phoebe was curious about the other two. 

“One of ‘em I think was a witch while the other was a Crusader, he had some weird armor too, never seen anything like it.” “Where are they now?” “The witch went off to Macragon and the Crusader is on the outskirts.” Phoebe then went off to the outskirts. She couldn’t find the Crusader anywhere, she needed to keep looking, and eventually she found him. It was exactly who she thought it was. Wil.

Wil had lit a fire and had began throwing trash and tree branches from some trees he’d cut down into it. There was still some branches and splinters left so he went to grab them. Phoebe then remembered that she never told Wil she could teleport through fires that were nearby, so that’s what she did. Wil was still trying to find more things to burn when Phoebe said from a distance “You can’t hide from me Wil.” 

Wil looked up in horror but then quickly calmed down. “Why do you always do that?” “It’s too easy.” Wil was happy to see her but didn’t want to be around anyone. “Looks like I gotta relocate now” Wil said as he began walking towards the house. “C’mon Wil really? Does it mean that much to you to be alone, to have to pack up at the slightest sign of life and leave?” “Yup.” Phoebe then realized that Wil wasn’t right, he waited for the opportunity to leave. She then asked “You’re really lost aren’t you?” Wil then sat down and said “You have no idea.”

“We need to find all of them so we can finish this war” Saphy said. There was a long pause. “I’ll help you” said a voice. It was Wil’s father Rip. “How can you Pilgrim?” Asked Lin. “I can try and take you to them, wherever they could be.” “Perfect” Saphy said. “Well Who’s going?” Lin asked. “Well the way I see it we gotta a few options, I could Audrey to both places, or I could take Sapphire, or I could take the both of ya while Lin watches Hama.” “Sounds good” Saphy said. Rip then asked “Where do you think she’d have gone?” “Knowing her she would’ve headed west.” “Well that’s where were goin.” Then they teleported Croatia. 

“I figured she would’ve come somewhere around here due to a city of wizards and witches nearby” Rip said. “I know someone who can help us, she was a friend of Wil’s.” They went into a bar, where many wizards and witches were. “Hello Jenny” Rip said. “You feelin’ lucky today Rip, cause I’m a few seconds from putting an arrow through your skull.” “I think I can take a 17 year old, you know I could kill you before you could even blink.” Audrey then said “Wait you’re 17, how are you allowed to drink?” “I don’t know where you’re from but every place has different laws, anymore questions?” Jenny was a very arrogant bounty hunter who met Wil long ago

“We’re here cause we need your help.” “What’s in it for me?” “I’ll pay your tab” Saphy said. “Well, I hope your loaded cause just for that, I’m probably gonna need a liver transplant before today ends.” “That’s why Wil’s always liked you Jenny, cause you’re a complete bitch.” Jenny never took that as an insult, she actually took it as a compliment. “Wait you mean Wil never died?” “You can see for yourself if you help us.” Jenny and her father had been under the impression that Wil was dead after he’d stepped on a trip mine many years ago, the only thing she found was a bloody sword which was one he’d picked up. But really he ran off trying to find a better way of life. “Well what’re we waiting for, let’s go find this girl, now pay up” she said as she walked out. “Still as smart as ever.” Jenny followed in her fathers footsteps and became a bounty hunter, primarily out of anger because her dad had died very early of rheumatic fever, and she thought Wil had died from the trip mine. But now she knew he was alive, and wanted to see him again.


	11. What’s next for you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I’m sorry I was gone for so long, so Happy Thanksgiving. I’ve also been playing Halo a lot more so that interfered as well. I also don’t know what to do about The Champs fic, I’m hoping to come up with some more ideas for it but it’s really difficult, mainly due to me being used to writing this).Phoebe is trying to get Wil to go back but Wil is very reluctant, wanting to continue his isolation.

“Are you ever gonna come back?” “I don’t know, like I said I need to be on my own.” “Well I’ll go now.” “Wait, you don’t need to leave.” “Don’t worry, I’m gonna be in town, I’ll wait there until you’re ready. Like I said, you can’t get rid of me that easy.”

Wil layed back onto the grass, thinking “What’s everyone doing right now?” Knowing Audrey she’s probably kicking ass. Lin’s probably fighting too. Miriam’s probably on her own still. Hama’s still pissed. And Rip’s probably just traveling around.

He thought to himself “Miriam had no right to blame Hama, he tried to help.” “It wasn’t his fault that the berserkers destroyed that village.” “People were trapped and he made that his priority, and who could blame him?” 

No one was at fault. No one except for those damn berserkers. They raided the village, they killed the people, and they burned the place to the ground. They had to pay. They had to be punished. They were demons disguised as humans. 

This conflict had to end, but Wil wanted nothing to do with it, and Phoebe didn’t either. Wil cared about them, but he needed to be on his own, away from others. He didn’t even know why he wanted to be alone, but he needed to. That’s why he left. That’s why he ran.

He felt that only he understood, but he knew deep down that others understood his feeling. He kept thinking “Is this what I need? Or do I just want this?” It was gnawing him.

He then decided that he should go back. He may be able to hide, but he can’t run. He decided to stay a night or two to think. He and Phoebe both hoped that he’d find what he’s looking for.


	12. Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I cut out some stuff from the last chapter cause it didn’t feel right to me). They found where Miriam was headed and are here to get her to come back, even if they have to force her.

The group found Miriam, walking alone on a road to the village of wizards and managed to stop her. They’d all decided that Audrey would have the most impact so they let her go in alone. “Miriam, wait” Audrey said. “What’re you doing here?” Miriam asked. “We’re trying to get you to come back” Audrey replied. “I’m not going back!” Miriam angrily responded. “I know you don’t want to, but we need you if we’re gonna fight Crowley-“ “I don’t care about that bastard Crowley anymore! Hama got those people killed, and got the village destroyed, it’s all his fault!”

“Miriam are you really gonna hold this grudge against him?” “Yup.” “And you’re not even gonna try and resolve this?” “UGH! I’m not gonna resolve this, now why don’t you be a good little hero and go try to save the world again, and end up failing.” It was still hard for Audrey to deal with the guilt from her failure, but she managed to control herself better now. Audrey took a deep breath. “I fucked up then, and I’m paying for it now, and if you don’t resolve this, it’ll haunt you for the rest of your life.”

Miriam thought about it and decided that she was right. “Okay, I'll go back.” Jenny then turned to Rip and said “I held up my end of the bargain, now it’s your turn.” “Okay, let’s go.” They then teleported back to the house and went inside. “Wow, you actually got her back” Lin said. “Where’s Hama?” Audrey asked. “He went out into the woods to sing or something.” Audrey then stared at Miriam with a smirk. “Stop smiling at me!” “Then go talk to him.” 

“Is Wil back?” Audrey asked. “Haven’t seen him” Lin replied. “I hope he’s alright” Audrey said. “He’ll be fine, he’s a tough kid” Rip replied. “I know Phoebe’s fine cause she can burn down an entire forest if she wanted, but I’m worried about Wil.” 

Miriam found the bard sitting on a stump singing. “Hama?” He then sang louder. “Hama!” He sang as loud as he could until Miriam was right in front of him. Hama was a new shade of red. “Hama... I’m sorry.” Hama looked up at her with less anger. “It wasn’t your fault.” Hama then stood up with an angry look and said “I know, it wasn’t anyone’s fault, yet you blamed me, you put me in a lot of pain Miriam, a lot.” “I know now, I’m sorry.” “It’s okay.”

*now in Wil’s story*

Wil was with Phoebe walking over the rolling hills, as he decided isolation wasn’t right, he needed to be around someone, just not a lot of people. They’d been talking about what might come after this war ended, when Wil became lost in thought. He’d began stumbling around, lost in a dark spot in his mind. Phoebe gently lowered Wil to get him to sit down. “What just happened?” “You just blacked out and started losing your balance.” “I guess I got lost in thought.” “About?” “This sword my dad gave me, it’s like... carrying some kind of darkness within.”

Phoebe was puzzled now. “If it’s got bad vibes then maybe you should get rid of it.” “I guess I will, after we go home.” Phoebe grinned at him, saying “Alright then, let’s go get our stuff.” While they were going back Wil said “I need to make a stop at the Tower, I gotta talk to Arno.”


	13. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I cut out too much from the previous parts, so Huntress Wizard now in the story and is referred to as Jenny due to her voice actors name being Jenny, and may be referred to as Huntress Witch). Wil and Phoebe have arrived at the Tower so Wil could speak to Arno.

Wil entered the empty cell block and went to Arno’s cell. “The doors been unlocked for quite sometime” Arno said. “I know” Wil replied. “And I also know that there haven’t been any guards in here for a while.” “Only ones to bring you food, and I noticed you stopped speaking German.” “What’s the point? No one will talk to me, except you. I think this trust building is working.” “Trust building?” “Yes, you’re testing me to see if you can trust me or not.” “No.”

Arno had a bit of a puzzled look on his face. “What do you mean?” “I wasn’t trying to build trust, this was a different kind of test. It was a test to prove that you’ve given up on freedom.” “That’s not true, I could kill you right now.” Wil then opened his cell, slid him a knife and said “Go ahead, do it.” Arno didn’t do anything, he just stood there. Wil then closed the cell and locked it. “Don’t forget, you’re here forever.” Wil then ordered guards into the cell block and left.

“So what happened?” Phoebe asked. “I just showed him that he’s given up on freedom.”  
“That’s a bit cruel.” “I know.” They continued down the path and eventually made it back to the house. Audrey immediately ran and hugged Wil. “Where the hell have you been?” “Bavaria.” Audrey knew about Bavaria but had never been and wanted to know about it.

“What’s it like?” “It’s a great place, people there know each other closely.” “What’s the situation between Hama and Miriam?” Phoebe asked. “I don’t really know, they’ve been outside for a while” Lin replied. 

Wil and Audrey went outside and found them talking, and they seemed to be friends again. “Is this fight over yet?” Wil asked. “Yes” Hama replied. “Where in Eya’s name have you been?” Miriam asked. “That doesn’t really matter, what matters is that this fights over and we can get back to our true goal.”


	14. A Wounded Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow begins to fall, and instead of staying in, Audrey decides to go out and enjoy it along with Wil.

It was very early, and Audrey wasn’t able to stay in bed. Her windows were fogged so she wiped some of it away, and she saw that it was snowing. When she was a little girl she hated the cold, but now she didn’t care, she actually liked now. She quickly put on her clothes and went downstairs. When she went down she saw that Wil was asleep in his chair, by the fire.

She went outside, shutting the door hard behind her which woke Wil. It was frigid cold yet she was as warm as she was inside. She still found it strange that the animals behavior was still normal in the cold. Ever since she ended up here, she began to see the world in another way. She’d come down from her ivory tower and began to humble herself. She felt that she was free from her past, but it still lingered in a way, she still felt some guilt, but it was progress.

She noticed that the leaves never fell, they only became white when winter or just some snow fell. She noticed that the birds still flew around as if the snow wasn’t even there. It was still a strange sight, but a happy one. She grew attached to this world, like she’d lived there forever. Yet she hadn’t even lived there for a year.

Wil burst out the door, angry that Audrey had woken him up. Audrey was scared by the loud noise. As Wil was about to scold her he noticed the snow, and began grinning. He went out there and just walked around, enjoying it. Audrey just smiled at him and went into the forest.

The forest was no different. Snow everywhere and animals just going about their day. She felt happy. She wandered around, humming a song that she’d learned in Wulfburg with a smile. She turned to see a fox that stared at her. She began to approach it but it ran into the bushes and disappeared which made her chuckle.

She then heard a loud noise. It sounded like a bird rapidly flapping its wings. She followed the sound, which oddly came from a bush. She then saw a wonded bird, with some spots of blood around. She noticed that it was a bluejay, but it had a strange red steak at the middle of its hair. She scooped the bird into her hands and ran to find Wil.

“Wil!” She shouted. “I found this bird bleeding in the woods, we need to help it.” “Ok, let’s get him inside.” They laid the bird on the table and began working. The bird had sustained a large wound to its chest. The wound on its chest was an open laceration. “It needs to be stitched” Audrey said. She then poured a bit of alcohol onto its wound and began stitching it. Wil then said “Hey wait a minute, that’s Kai!” 

Kai was bluejay that Wil knew for years. Kai befriended Wil after Wil killed several poachers. The poachers were killing every animal they could skin and sell, and Wil crossed their path. The poachers believed him to be competition. They shot at Wil with their G43s but missed. Wil killed all except for one. Wil grabbed the remaining one by his throat and threw him to the ground and said “You get outta here, and don’t come back here again, cause if I see you I’ll kill you.” The poacher ran off and hasn’t come back since.

They finished stitching Kai’s wound and put him in a cage. Audrey looked at Wil and said “We just saved his life.” “Nah, that was all you” Wil replied. “I guess we should watch over him till he heals up” Audrey said which Wil agreed with.


	15. Do You Remember When We Met?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It began raining with the snow, so no one went outside. Phoebe and Wil reminisce about the day they met.

Phoebe had woken up about thirty minutes ago to see Audrey watching over a bird in a cage while Wil sat in his chair. She ate breakfast and decided to join Wil and Audrey. There was an awkward silence in the room, so Phoebe decided to break it. “Do you remember when we met?” Phoebe asked. “Oh this ought to be good” Audrey said with a smirk. “Shut up Audrey” Wil said.

“Of course I do.” Phoebe owned a manor, with a large property with honor guards all over with a few barracks for them. She was around the age of 13 while Wil was about 14. Wil was skipping class that day and had ran off. Phoebe owned the manor due to her royal heritage from her universe. The government had taken some pity on her and gave her the manor and the guards. 

Wil didn’t want to go to class due to his teacher scolding him the day before for playing some jokes on a friend. He’d been forced to move to the other side of the classroom where only a few people he knew were there, and they weren’t really aquatinted. Wil’s friend took everything too literally, so he played some jokes with him. And who could blame his friend for getting angry?

Wil ran to find a place to hide. The teachers were actually allowed to leave the classroom and go find the students anywhere to believed them to be. Wil saw the manor and thought that this was the perfect place to hide. He managed to hop the small wood fence without being caught and went towards the house. Wil had made to the house garden where he thought he was safe.

He then saw Phoebe admiring her garden. He was about to try and hide but they locked eyes. He shushed her before she could call for the guards. Wil’s teacher showed up on the property in anger looking for Wil. He then turned to Phoebe in complete desperation for her to help him hide. She went inside and came out with a set of honor guard captain armor and a staff and said “Here, put this on, quick.”

The armor was a beautiful shade of blue with a secondary gold color. He’d never seen this armor before but put it on anyway. His teacher knocked at the door, and Phoebe answered. His teacher was livid, “Have you seen my student Wilhelm?” he said angrily. “No, and I’d appreciate it if you weren’t so hostile.” The teacher apologized and left.

Wil took off the helmet and said “Thank you so much.” He then began removing the armor when Phoebe said “No, keep it, it’s yours.” They both went back outside to the garden and began talking. 

Phoebe then asked “Oh, you’re the one who helps Father James right?” “Yeah.” “You’ve gotta rebellious reputation there.” “I know.” “I kinda like that. I never got your name.” “I’m Wilhelm.” “I’m Phoebe.” “Aren’t you a princess or something?” “I was the princess of the fire kingdom until I got sent here.” “Why’s that?” “My dad thought I was too... introverted.” “At least you had a dad, all I had was a monster.” “What do you mean monster?”

Wil then explained some of his past, leaving some of it out due to him not feeling comfortable talking about it. “Oh, God, I’m so sorry.” “It’s alright, I mean if that hadn’t happened, I wouldn’t be talking to you right now.” Phoebe giggled. An honor guard approached the both of them and with a stern voice said “Princess, are you alright?” “Yes Anton, I’m fine.” “Who is this?” Anton asked. “It’s okay, he’s a friend.” Anton then walked away back to his post. 

“Thank God you showed up, I was so bored.” “No problem, so how do you entertain yourself up here?” “I just watch TV or something but nothing good comes on.” “Well what do you wanna do?” “I guess go run around in the woods or something.” “Well let’s go.” They both left the manor and ran off into the woods. While in the woods they talked about the things they liked and hated. “So, do you like They Might Be Giants?” “I’ve never heard of them.” “Well, let’s listen to ‘em.” They layed in the grass listening to the music, loving every second of it.

“Wow, not what I expected” Audrey pridefully said. “Shut up Audrey” Wil said angrily. Audrey couldn’t help but laugh, and neither could Phoebe. Wil then checked on Kai, seeing if he could stand yet. He could stand but couldn’t fly. “Sorry pal, gotta keep you in there for a little while longer” Audrey said. Kai chirped. “I think he just thanked you” Wil said. They all laughed, and Wil went back to his chair and fell asleep. Hama came downstairs and saw them and asked “Did I miss something?” “More than you could imagine” Phoebe replied.


	16. Still so naive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain has stopped yet the snow hasn’t so Audrey goes back out, along with Wil who’s ready to destroy his sword.

Everyone was now awake, and the Pilgrim left to a place he did not say. Audrey saw that the rain stopped and went back out. Wil was awake, staring down at the wrathful blade. Phoebe then put her hand on his lap and said “Hey, are you gonna destroy that thing?” “I need to, I just don’t know how.” “Well you’ve still got Iris’s Testament, use that.” “Alright, thanks.”

Wil went out alone into the snow, ready to destroy the uncontrollable evil that he held in his hand. He needed a good place to destroy the abomination, one where no one would ever know. He felt some anger towards his father, for suggesting that Wil take the blade.

Audrey had decided to go into the town to see if the snow had affected anyone. She had a hood on to keep herself warm along with her other clothes. Her smile was bright and cheerful, and everyone found her to be a kind person. If only they knew of her past. Poor naive Audrey, she’d ruined her teenage innocence by killing the innocent. But with this place, and with Wil she’d been given a second chance which she quickly took. The people had no theories of her past and believed her to be one of them, yet they found her a bit odd due to her worshiping Eya instead of Christ.

Audrey began talking to others about the recent events of Crowley and his reign of terror. People then noticed that she was one of a few who dethroned Arno. They praised her as a good samaritan and a hero. A child even ran to her and hugged her, thanking her for keeping his uncle alive in the war, his uncle was the only family he had left as he told Audrey. Audrey hugged him back, saying “Your uncle’s a hero for raising you and fighting for freedom, I think you’ll be just like him someday.” 

The child hugged her even tighter with tears in his eyes. Even some of the veterans from the war thanked her. She bought a few throwing knives for Wil as a thanks for giving her a second chance and went home. As she was walking she heard a voice yelling “C’mon you piece of shit BREAK!” It was Wil.

She followed his spouts of anger and frustration and found him, attempting to break something with his sword. She realized that he was trying to destroy the End Of Days blade. Audrey then asked “What the hell are you-“ The sword was now broken, but a figure with gray skin, black robes and hair, and red eyes emerged from it. 

“Who initiates my awakening?” the figure said. “Who are you?” Audrey asked. “I... I am a monument to all your sins madam Redheart. I am malice itself” he said. “How’d you know my name?” “I know many things, like the fact that you’ve murdered many innocents all in the purpose of being what you call a hero. Your mother and father wanted a boy, not a girl, so they neglected you. You tried to prove yourself to them, but instead they thought you a pompous fool.” Wil then pulled his Python and shot Malice. “Ha, you’re a terrible shot Wilhelm. The Ecksturn family would be ashamed.”

Audrey then pulled her Kodiak and began firing. “Ha, you want a fight, then I’ll give you hell.” Malice then summoned black vipers to kill them, but they killed the snakes. Malice then summoned tigers, but they were quickly defeated. “Impossible” Malice said. He then summoned Kryell, which attacked but failed due to Wil using the Gods Key to burn them all. 

Malice was weakened, due to all those beasts being a part of his being. Wil and Audrey approached him, which made malice attempt to use a fear potion, but Audrey caught it and threw it back at him. Malice began squirming and screaming, begging for whatever his fear was to stop eating him. Audrey then walked over and shot him in the head making him dissipate. Wil then buried the sword saying that no one could ever know that the fragments are here in the ground, to which Audrey agreed. 

Audrey quietly repeated to herself “So naive.”  
She’d forgotten all about the gift and gave it to Wil. There was a note along with the knives. “Thank you for saving me from myself and giving me a second chance.” Wil then hugged her and said “No, thank you for doing the same to me.” “We should head back now.” “I’ll race you.”


	17. Beside the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I should add that Malice is gonna return). Wil and Audrey after slaying Malice decide to discuss their fears.

Wil and Audrey were in Wil’s room by the fire, in an awkward silence. “I’ve always wondered, what’re you afraid of?” Audrey asked. “I don’t know, snakes I guess.” Audrey looked at him with a frown. “Wilhelm, you know I don’t buy that.” “I’m serious, that’s what I’m afraid of.” “Bullshit, I’ve seen you kill tons of snakes, and I know you weren’t afraid. What’re you actually afraid of?” “What about you, what’re you afraid of?”

Audrey smirked and said “Always the hard way with you. I guess I’m afraid of my pride, it’s gotten in my way so many times I’ve lost count. I was so arrogant when I was a kid, and I still am.” “Well you’re not as arrogant as you used to be” Wil replied. “Thanks, now back to you, what’re you afraid of?” 

Wil looked downward with a somber look. “I don’t really know where to start. Just don’t tell anyone, not even Phoebe.” Audrey then moved next to him. “It’s okay, you can trust me.” “I guess... failing Iris is one of my fears.” “I don’t think Iris would ever think you failed her.” “Thank you.”

“I fear blood a bit, cause of, well you know.” “Yeah.” “I used to be afraid of fire, but it became a part of my life. I’m afraid of drowning too.” “The flesh pit was terrifying. I think that’s it.” “No it’s not Wil.” “What do you mean?” “There’s still something you’re afraid of, tell me.” Wil sighed deeply.

“I’m afraid of losing you, I mean you saved me from myself so many times, it wasn’t just Iris that made me save Arno, it was you too.” Audrey hugged him. “I’m not going anywhere, I’m too strong for that.” She tried to humor him but to no avail. “Look, it’ll take a lot more than a stab to put me down.” 

There was a long pause. “Well, we know each other’s fears now.” “Yup.” “Looks like the fire’s dying.” Wil then threw another log into it and said “What should we do now.” “I don’t know, listen to music I guess.” Wil smiled and pulled out his phone and asked “What song?” “Surprise me.”


	18. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil continues to reminisce his past and remembers the White Guard, an elite Honor Guard rank. (The White Guard wear Halo white Honor Guard armor. Tomorrow they’ll return to Wulfburg).

Their armor was white, and stronger than the standard Honor Guards armor. They were the White Guard. They were a big inspiration for Wil to become a soldier. All Honor Guardsman are given capes along with their armor. Some refuse, but most wear them, and all White Guards wear them. White Guards were assigned primarily to protect politicians of the upmost importance, including Phoebe. 

Wil went to the estate in order to hangout with Phoebe, against the wishes of the government and the school, but neither of them cared. The White Guard were more loyal to those they were assigned to protect than the actual government. The guards assigned to Phoebe had a not so high opinion of Wil. But Anton would tell them off, saying that Wil was trustworthy, but they didn’t care.

Wil thought very highly of them but as time went on, he knew how they felt. He began to lose respect for them as they gave him a bad vibe. Phoebe would also tell them off, however they didn’t care. 

They primarily hated him due to his rank of a Free-willed Honor Guard, meaning he could protect anyone wherever and whenever he wanted. One day there was an attempt on her life, which Wil managed to prevent, with no help from the guards. He began to call out her White Guardsmen, calling them weak and uncaring. 

The guards began to show him respect after that. For his brave actions in Phoebe’s defense, he was awarded the prestigious Blue Guard rank, a rank higher than the Honor Guard Captain. Her White Guardsmen were humiliated by the government, being called inadequate for their positions and were demoted to standard Honor Guards.

Wil was able to spend more time with Phoebe. But as time passed by, their relationship withered, due to her focusing more on politics rather than their relationship. After that, Wil gave up on relationships altogether and focused more on becoming a soldier. His rank was changed to Blue Stormer, the equivalent to Blue Guard. 

Wil wanted Audrey to sleep in his room on the couch, to which she agreed. Wil was drunk in his chair, staring at the fire. He took a large swing of whiskey and said “I remember those days, I can’t wait to go back to that place soon.” Wil then got into his bed and passed out.


	19. Return to Wulfburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I know this story hasn’t had much action but it will sometime soon). King Herschel had agreed to join the allies. Wil and his group have returned to Wulfburg after a long trek. This was gonna be different, due to the absence of Boris, and Phoebe and Lin joining them.

The snow wasn’t as bad in Wulfburg. Wulfburg was always a nice town, but something was always off about, a strange vibe was always in the air. Whatever it was, no one talked about it. It was always a strange strange place. 

Yuri’s name was Known by everyone, especially after Arno’s downfall. When the group saw Yuri, he seemed different. He seemed more emotionless and stone-like. He just told them hello and walked away. “What’s with him?” Phoebe asked. “He lost his husband Boris a while back” Audrey replied. They kept walking and made it to an old friend of Wil’s house. “Ah! Wilhelm!” Said the man. “Kamarov, it’s been a while” Wil replied. “What do you need Wil?” “We need a place to stay.” “Of course, of course, come in.” 

Kamarov’s house was small yet nice. It had enough space for them, but just barely. “I’ll let you get settled in, I’ve gotta go to work.” “Welp, it’s better than nothing” Miriam said. “At least we get separate beds” Audrey said. “Who was that?” Lin asked. “That was Kamarov, I met him a few years back, he’s a doctor” Wil said. They all chose their beds and unpacked.

It was very early in the morning so there wasn’t much to do. Everyone just started playing on their phones while Wil decided to go on a walk. The town seemed different this time, not because of winter, but because of the silence. Wulfburg even in the morning was usually loud, but it was just quiet, almost deafening. Noise complaints were pretty common there, but there’d only been four in the past few weeks.

Wil found this silence nice yet disturbing. There were many people out that morning, Wil only saw a few. Phoebe caught up with him and the two began talking. “I’ve only been here once on political business, I never got to see everything, what’s it like here?” Phoebe asked. “It’s usually loud but fun, this is a really musical place, but this time it’s pretty unsettling.” “How so?” “Even in the mornings you’ll usually hear people talking or someone telling someone else to shut up, but it feels like I’m deaf right now.”

“I like the quiet most of the time, but you’re right, this is pretty creepy. I just wish I could go see everything I didn’t get to, think you could show me around?” “Let’s go.” They went around Wulfburg viewing all the sights. “What’s that tower for?” “Thats the Tower of Independence, it was built after the Wulfburg Revolution, it was also used as barracks but now it’s blocked off from the public.” 

“Are those beer halls?” “Yeah, that one over there is where General Gustav Ackerman gave his Triumph over the Hierarchs speech.” “I remember hearing of the speech, but I didn’t know it was in a beer hall. I think the others would like this.” “I don’t know, but we should keep going.” “Of course we should.”


	20. Sights of Wulfburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil shows Phoebe what she missed last time she was in Wulfburg.

“That over there was an old tavern, but it’s some kind of youth hostel now” Wil said. “Weird. What do you think the others are doing?” “Probably still on their phones or something.” “It’s still so quiet, it’s so weird” Phoebe said. “It’s never been like this, I liked it better when it was loud.” “I think I’d like that too.”

“Is that some kind of lighthouse over on that island?” “Yeah, the design was actually based off of a lighthouse in Maine on earth.” They were running out of sights, but continued on their way. Eventually they saw everything and decided to just keep walking around. 

“Lin’s been looking at you weird.” “I’ve noticed.” “I think she still likes you.” “I know, and I’ve seen her look at you, and she seems angry.” “Never noticed that.” “She doesn’t have any reason to be mad, you and I aren’t dating, and I don’t intend on dating anyone.” “Well you gotta tell her eventually.” “I know, I just don’t wanna hurt her, I mean she’s nice but it’s getting awkward.” “I understand but it’s gotta be done.” “I know, just not yet.”

Phoebe looked pleased with his response, even if it was only a compromise. Phoebe then asked “So that armor really keeps you warm?” “Yeah, it’s a bit weird but it’s a good thing. How do you not get cold?” “Uh I’m basically a human candle you goof.” “Oh yeah, forgot about that.” Phoebe giggled at that and said “You seem different now, you’ve changed.” “Is that a bad thing?” “No it’s the exact opposite, you seem like your old self again, you’ve been so calm and happy.” “Thanks.”

“Can I ask you something a bit personal?” “Sure.” “Are you still have nightmares about... you know?” Wil stopped and took a deep breath. “I am, it’s gonna haunt me for the rest of my life, but it’s gett better, I’m trying here.” “I know and that’s the best thing you can do, Iris would be proud.” “Thank you.”

“What happens in the nightmares, if you don’t mind me asking?” Wil didn’t respond. “Wil, the only way you can put this behind is if you say something.” “I-I see her die most of the time... but sometimes I’m the one who dies. And sometimes I’m stuck in this weird nightmare place, there’s stars all over the walls which are purple, and I hear this music box song which I heard when I was younger. I’ve never been able to finish the dream.” “What if I help you?” “What?” “I’m sure Miriam has something to help this.” “So you’re saying that you’re gonna come into my dream and help me get to the end?” “Exactly.” Wil then hugged her and thanked her for wanting to do this.


	21. Fever Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil and Phoebe returned back to the house and are gonna ask for Miriam’s help. (The dream is a lot like the Pizza Party from FNAF. And the music box plays the song from the Pizza Party, which is also called Creepy Freddy Slowed Down).

Wil and Phoebe approached Miriam. “Well, Flame Princess and Wil, what is it?” “We, specifically need your help.” “With what?” Phoebe then chimed in saying “He keeps having this weird dream and can’t finish it, and we were wondering if you could put me in his dream so I can help him finish it.” “No, I’m not gonna waste perfectly good magic on something so stupid as a dream.” Wil then walked away in defeat, but Phoebe then whispered “Please, don’t turn him away, he needs this, please do it for him.” “Ugh, fine.” “Thank you. Wil, she’ll do it.” “Thank God.”

Wil fell asleep while Miriam cast the spell, and sure enough it worked. Phoebe went through a strange cycle in Wil’s mind and ended up next to him at the start. “Thank God you made it, let’s go.” They in a long hallway which looked to be like some kind of strange house. The hallway had purple wallpaper with yellow stars on it. “This is the dream?” “Unfortunately.” “This is more like some twisted fever dream or a nightmare. Has the dream ever had any kind of change?” “I’ve never seen a change to it, plus I haven’t seen the end yet.”

The entered what seemed to be a kids bedroom, with toys strayed about on the floor. Wil then spotted the music box, he then pressed the button. The box began playing a song from his childhood, but it sounded more disorganized and out of tune. “What is that song?” Phoebe asked. “I think it’s some kind of slow waltz maybe, I never figured out the name. I’d try to take it with me but I don’t know what’ll happen.” “Maybe you should take it, you know, for nostalgia.” “Alright, let’s go.”

They went back out into the hall and walked down it. The house was dark, yet she herself was a light source. “How far did you get in this dream?” “I got to some kind of closet but when I open it, I always wake up.” “Maybe the closets some kind of trigger, let’s try to go through somewhere else.” “Alright.” A loud stomping noise echoed down the hall.

“What the heck is that?” “I’ve never seen the source, I usually go into this room.” They entered the room and went through the other door to left hallway. “Then I go into the room at the very end of this hallway.” The hallway led to five rooms, and at the end was the master bedroom. “And in that room is the closet.” They avoided the master bedroom and went into the bathroom. Wil looked in the mirror and realized that that’s where he needs to go. He shattered the mirror and they went through to the other side which led to some abandoned building. 

The building was just covered in dust and had some leak issues, it was clearly night and raining. “This might be worse than that house” Phoebe said. “A lot worse.” They continued walking through the building and heard what sounded like a child running. Phoebe wanted to see if it was a child due to her caring nature, but Wil told her not to because it might be something far more disturbing. They then came to another door which led to the house but it seemed different, with more rooms now.

Wil opted to go to the kids bedroom so they went. They opened the closet door which had another door behind it. They opened the second one which led to an abandoned theater. They walked through the theater to the exit and saw a bright light. A voice called out “Thank you Wil.” It was Iris. He then asked “What’d I do?” “You saved the souls that were trapped here.” Wil then asked “Will I see you again?” “That’s up to you, now wake up.”

Wil and Phoebe both woke up. “Check your satchel” Phoebe said. Wil opened it and saw the music box. “Play it” Phoebe said. Wil pressed the button and the song began playing but it was in tune and sounded normal. “Now I remember, it was the song of the Lonely Shepherd” Wil said. “Uh... what exactly happened in there?” Miriam asked. “Something too hard to explain” Phoebe and said.

Wil set the music box down on the dresser and played the song again. “Where’d you get that music box?” Audrey tiredly asked. “I found it.” “Wher- you know what, I don’t even wanna know.” Wil laughed and layed on his bed. “Thank you Iris for this.” “You’re welcome.”


	22. A battle in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Merry Christmas and happy holidays, this chapters gonna be short, I’ve gotta think of some new ideas). They left Wulfburg and returned home, but they were called back to the war.

“CHARGE!!” Major Grey yelled, and forward the soldiers ran towards the dawnsmen, slashing and shooting everyone of them. This time it was just Wil and Audrey on the field, the other’s stayed back at the command post. Wil and Audrey stood back to back surrounded by the enemy. Wil commanded Audrey to get down and used his Gods Key to incinerate all of the dawnsmen around them. 

Audrey jumped up and off of his hands and struck some of the dawnsmen with lightning from her sword. Then, one brute like figure and another who appeared to be a man in his early 60’s went running towards the enemy, the brute holding a war hammer, and the old man holding a very long sword. These men killed many dawnsmen very quickly, they’d lept around and cut some heads off. And just like that, the battle was over. The dead layed strayed about all over. This was a victory for the books, they’d only lost a small number of men and defeated the enemy in such quick time.

Major Grey approached the two men and said “Damn, those were some pretty ballsy moves out there, who are you guys?” “I’m Leo, and this big brute here is Lepidus.” “Shut up Leo.” “Thanks for showing up when you did.” 

Wil and Audrey stood beside each other examining the two. “I’ve met Leo before, but I don’t know who Lepidus is” Wil said. “If he can kill that many assholes in such little time, he’s a friend to me” Audrey replied. Robeart approached Wil and Audrey and said “I don’t know who those two are, and I don’t like them, they seem a bit off putting.” “Well you tried to kill us before” Audrey said. “I know but they’re different, too different.” Robeart then walked away. 

“Leo is kinda weird, but he was never off putting.” “Well I just hope that they’re on our side, cause they sure seem to be.”


	23. The Snow at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil and his group have been declared free-willed and have the choice to leave the crusaders and return whenever they please. They went home and decided that maybe they should take their own approach to fighting Crowley. Meanwhile, Wil is still suffering from suicidal thoughts as he always has, and decides to stay out in the snowfall at night to clear his mind. However, everyone is worried about him, but he chooses not to speak much.

Mask had barely talked at all on this a quest, he had mainly stayed silent, but now he talked. “What’s wrong with Wil?” Mask asked. “He’s done this a lot, sometimes he just zones out, I think it’s best to either try and figure out what’s wrong which doesn’t usually work, or just let him figure it all out” Phoebe said. “Well, we can’t just leave the idiot out there all night, he’s probably gonna get hypothermia or something” Miriam said. “I think I should talk to him” Lin said. “Good luck” Audrey said.

Wil was sitting up against the dogwood surrounded by the Iris’s in the snowy night with a puzzled look on his face. Lin went out to him and asked “What’s going on with you? Everyone’s worried.” Wil immediately confessed that he didn’t have feelings for Lin. Lin then replied “Fuck, at last you say it.” “Wait you knew?” “Of course, I’ve seen the way you and Flame Princess look at each other.” “I admit that I still have feelings for her but they’re not as strong as they used to be, I’m sorry.” “It’s fine, what’s going on though?” “I don’t wanna explain it.” “Okay, well I’m here if you ever need to talk.” “Thanks.”

“Nothing, he didn’t explain a thing.” “Well we gotta at least get him inside” Miriam said. “Well maybe you should try and talk to him, you’ve helped him before” Mask said. “You’re right, but you come with me, you’ve barely said a word this whole time.” They then walked out into the snow.

Miriam sat next to him and said “You know you’re gonna get hypothermia if you’re out here all night.” “No, I’ve got the temp-armor remember?” “Oh yeah, my bad.” Mask then asked “What’s wrong man?” “A lot of things, but I wanna figure them out on my own.” “Mask I think you should go back in, I’m gonna try.” “Okay.” 

“I’m not going back in there until you explain this to me.” “Well then prepare to freeze to death.” “Wil, just talk to me, this happens a lot, you running off, we just wanna help you. Just tell me.” Wil then immediately replied “I just keep looking down at my gun and think about pulling the trigger.” “What do you mea- oh, oh Eya.” Miriam caught on to what he meant. “I mean, I keep thinking about the end of it, I thought that there was gonna be something after but... I haven’t seen anything. I didn’t change anything.”

“You managed to stop a genocidal tyrant and make his soldiers join the alliance. You brought people together.” “Yeah, for three weeks. If that’s all that we can get then... there isn’t anything, there’s just nothingness.” “Oh Eya you’re so much like that bard, whenever you’re sad you just throw yourself down and give up, and you expect that no matter what you do it’s pointless, and that’s complete bullshit. But you wanna know the difference between you and him? He bottles up his emotions, and you don’t. It’s selfish to give up, especially the way you’re talking. Everyone in there has never given up on you, especially Audrey and Phoebe, so don’t give in. It’s toxic to think like that.”

“You’re... you’re right.” “Psh... I know I am.” “I still love them, both of them.” “I know you mean Iris but who’s the other?” “Phoebe, I-I still love her.” “Then go back in there and tell her you love her you dope.” Wil then got up ecstatically and said “Okay... let’s hope this goes right.” “Go get her.” They then returned to the house.

“Are you okay Wil?” Hama said in a worried voice. “I’m fine, thanks Miriam.” Miriam just smiled at him. “Well we should probably get to bed” Miriam said and smirked at Wil, giving him an opportunity to say it. Wil smiled back and said that he was just gonna stay downstairs. Everyone then walked upstairs. Wil then heard Hama say “Oh Miriam, I saw you smiling.” “Ugh, I did not.” “Yes you did, I saw you.” Miriam then began running with Hama following close behind. Everyone was going and Wil said “Phoebe can we talk for a minute?” “Uh sure.”

Everyone had gone upstairs, except for the two of them. Phoebe sat down on the couch waiting to hear what Wil had to say. “You look nervous, you don’t need to be, just tell me.” Wil immediately shut his eyes and quickly said “I love you.” He then opened his eyes to see that Phoebe was surprised by what he said. After an awkward silence she replied “I love you too.” “No.. I mean I’m still in love with you.” “I know what you meant, and I love you too.” Wil then sighed in relief and sat down in his chair.

“Uh I was scared to say that.” Phoebe giggled and said “You seemed more than scared.” Wil didn’t know what to say now, he just drew a blank. Phoebe then immediately kissed him, with Wil leaning in. “What was that for?” Wil asked. “To break the quiet.” She then told him goodnight and went to her room. Wil then got his flask of bourbon and drank. “Thank God” Wil said. “Thank you God.”


	24. The Undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Happy New Year, I think it’s time I wrap up the Golden Dawn story so I can start the next one. I’m getting a bit sick of writing about Crowley so I’m gonna end this pretty soon). Wil and the group have gone back to Wulfburg after hearing something about the undead rising.

Wil and the group got to the edge of the city and saw great fires rising while hearing the screams of others. Wil immediately sprinted towards the town to find Yuri or Kamarov, to see if they were still alive. The group followed close behind with Miriam on her broom. “Audrey, I need you and Hama to help me find Kamarov or Yuri. You guys try and help everyone out!” Everyone then separated, and Audrey jumped onto a roof and dropped a ladder down, which Wil and Hama climbed up.

Wil heard someone yell “Everyone fall back!” He ran to the voice and then saw the undead killing and eating many people, with the Wulfburg military trying to kill the undead. Wil and Audrey jumped down and shot some of the zombies, Wil then ran to a soldier and asked “Where’s Yuri?!” “He might’ve gone to the hospital to help the patients escape, that’s your best bet!” Wil then ran to the hospital, with the three climbing upside the building instead of using the entrance. 

The zombies were still on the first floor which meant they had time to help. They see Yuri but they did see Kamarov. “Kamarov! Where’s Yuri?!” “I haven’t seen him! He might be at the dock!” The group along with some soldiers defended the hospital patients and helped them escape, and those they couldn’t help were killed by a shot or stab to the head. Once everyone was out, the group took off to the dock.

“Die you ugly cocksuckers!” they heard coming from the boathouse. Audrey kicked in the door and a zombie came towards her but was killed by an axe to the skull by Zsaz, one of Yuri’s lieutenants. “You okay Zsaz?” “Yes, I’m fine sir.” “Where’d Yuri go?” “He told me that he’d be back, that was an hour ago.” “But where is he?” “Oh, yes, sorry sir, he said that he was going to the workshop.” “Thanks.”

Wil and the group bolted to the workshop, where several zombies were inside. It took a while to kill them all, but once they were done they headed upstairs and were blocked by some debris. They moved the debris as quick as possible and continued down the hallway. Wil then kicked open a door. Inside, Yuri was fighting a zombie which Hama hit over the head, and Audrey shot it. 

“You Okay Yuri?” “I could’ve stopped this, I know where they came from, they came from graveyard on outskirts of town, go... and stop this, I need to help others, now go.” Wil then told Hama to help Yuri while he and Audrey go to the graveyard.


	25. The Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilhelm and Audrey have arrived at the graveyard and learn the source of the undead being resurrected. It’s a Warlock of the Dawn, and he must be stopped.

The entrance to the graveyard was covered in vines and the gate was rusted. They climbed and landed on the other side, staring at the old cathedral. A voice then shouted “Arise spirits, and kill the people, your purpose is to serve Aleister Crowley and the Golden Dawn!” “Of course this is Crowley, he sent in a damn warlock” Wil said in anger. “I can’t tell who’s worse, him or Arno” Audrey said.

Wil then pulled out his Kampfpistole and shot at the Warlock who deflected it. “Ah, Wilhelm and Audrey, let the fun begin.” The undead shambled towards them, they began killing them, whether it be shooting or slashing. The zombies were eventually dead, with the Warlock alone, but not defeated. 

“I may have no army, but I still can win” the Warlock called out. Audrey then charged her sword and slung the lightning at the Warlock but he was quick. He threw it back at her which barely missed her. Wil jumped up and used the Gods Key but it was blocked. Nothing seemed to work. Audrey got an idea. “We can ambush him using smoke!” Audrey yelled to Wil. Wil then threw a smoke bomb at the Warlock which stopped him.

Their chance to attack was now. They ran full speed through the smoke and caught him off guard. The Warlock was still able to fight however. The Warlock then took his helmet off and swiftly struck Wil in the face, knocking him out instantly. “You BASTARD!” Audrey yelled. She lunged towards him and began beating him senseless.

The Warlock threw her off and raised a blade over her and said “For Crowley.” Before he could kill her, Wil had stabbed the Warlock in the liver. The Warlock fell to the ground in agony with Wil looming over him. Wil then grabbed him by the throat, and with a fire in his eyes asked “WHERE’S CROWLEY?!” The Warlock hesitated to answer, and Wil reached his han to the wound and began gripping it. “Ahhh... he’s near the Bludhaven River, he’s planned a full on assault on your people!” Wil then shot the Warlock in the head and walked away. 

Audrey followed but Wil then slumped over and fell unconscious. Audrey in fear ran towards him and began trying to wake him, but he wouldn’t. She was in absolute fear, with the only response to call out for help.


	26. I am Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil is unconscious and in a dream like state. He’s dreaming of Iris and another world where she never died and he never left.

Wil awoke in a bedroom with no lights on, but the sun shined through the window brightly. Wil got up and walked out into what seemed to be a living room, when he heard footsteps down a nearby hallway. “Wow, you’re finally up” the voice said. It was Iris. 

“I-I had this dream where... you died and I went to Drakon... I-I became a crusader and met this girl who was made of fire, and another girl who had a lightning sword and-“ “Sounds like a helluva dream” Iris interrupted. “It was.”

“The thing is Wil, it wasn’t a dream, it was real.” “Oh no... no no no.” “But you have a choice now.” “What are they?” “You can go back and fight, or you can come home with me, and leave all of that behind.” 

She reached out her hand and said “It’s your choice.” Wil took her hand but didn’t go. He held her hand for a while and let go, he then uttered “I am home.” He then awoke in Audrey’s arms.

“Oh thank Eya, You’re still here.” Wil was surrounded by Audrey and some soldiers including Yuri. “I’m... home” Wil muttered. “Yeah, you are Wil, you’re home” Audrey replied. Wil then got up and wiped some blood off of his face and said “C’mon, we gotta coward to catch.”


	27. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve made it to Bludhaven River and have found Crowley. Wil’s chasing him while the battle is raging on. Wil’s close, Crowley will lose.

Sniper fire was rapidly directed at Wil who was running faster than a dog. He’d been shot in the shoulder twice, but barely showed signs of pain. The dawnsmen were so distracted by Wil, they didn’t even hear Major Grey’s order to charge. The dawnsmen were terrified by the allies, even though the dawnsmen outnumbered them ten to one. They were terrified by their lack of fear and their courage.

Wil jumped into a trench with Audrey and once guard now soldier Gernot. The enemies did their best to stop the three but fell in brutal ways. They dismembered the dawnsmen with ease and little to no remorse. Fear was in their hearts but they did what they could to stop them. Crowley’s top warlocks arrived to fight, but were quickly dealt with, three of them quickly surrendering due to the fire in Wil’s eyes. Wil then ran to battle Crowley at the river.

Wil stopped running, slowly approaching Crowley who didn’t seem to be afraid. “Why’d you run?” Wil asked. Crowley didn’t answer, he just said “I came to this exact river as a child. I’ve always thought it was the most beautiful place, perfect for clearing the mind. Am I wrong about that?” “It... it is nice.” The river led to a waterfall which went straight down a cliff. “I’ll admit, what I did was a cowardly action, but if I am to die I want to die hear, by the calming flow of this beautiful river. I have a request before I die, I want a proper battle, no guns, no knives, no magic, only swords.” “Okay.”

They both drew their swords and Wil removed his helmet. Crowley then lunged towards him but was blocked. Crowley had a twisted smile on his face. “You’re friends are being probably being put down very quickly, yet you still deal with me, why?” “Cause it’s how it needs to be.” Wil and Crowley’s battle was viscous and grueling. Wil vomited, and Crowley said “Why do you persist? You’re friends are most likely dead by now, and you’re exhausted. Just surrender and it’ll be over, I’ll let you go.” “Never!!” Wil then stabbed Aleister in his right shoulder, making him stumble. 

Wil refused to kill him while he was on the ground, he wanted to grant Aleister his wish. “You swing like a brute young Wilhelm. But will you do what it takes to WIN!” Aleister then tackled him off the cliff.

Wil and Crowley fell but both managed to latch onto a vine. Crowley laughed as he was right below Wil and said “You played dirty with Arno, how about you do it to me, show your wrath.” “Never.” They both managed to get back up. “Okay, but let’s play dirty now” Crowley said as he pulled his Browning 9x19 wood gripped pistol out and began shooting at Wil. Wil quickly took cover behind a tree, readying his Python for a shot.   
kl turn  
“Stop hiding like a rat and face me like a wolf!” Crowley shouted. Wil then noticed that he had a few big lacerations on his right cheek, and wiped the blood off of his face. Wil then threw his helmet at Crowley which hit him in the face. “Is that the best you can do coward?” Wil used that as an advantage and snuck up behind him. 

Wil lunged towards Crowley, but Crowley quickly turned and shot Wil and the shoulder. Wil was now on his knees. Wil quickly reached for the gun and they both struggled for it. All of a sudden Major Grey tackled Aleister and began punching him repeatedly. Wil crawled for the gun but Grey was thrown right next to Wil and Crowley grabbed the gun. But then Audrey shot Crowley in his the right side of his neck, he quickly threw a rock at Audrey hitting her in the face.

Crowley stumbled off the cliff and Wil ran towards it to see if Crowley fell. Crowley then grabbed Wil and dragged him over. Audrey was infuriated and terrified at the same time. She crawled towards the cliff as quick as she could still disoriented. Wil then climbed back up, looking down at Crowley who was still hanging on the vine. “No point in begging right?” He asked. Wil just looked at him sternly and walked away. “Where are you going? Come back here and finish this!” “Nah, I don’t need to.” “Well what the hell am I supposed to do?!” “Figure it out.” Wil then walked over to Audrey and helped her up, along with Major Grey.

“Is he dead?” Audrey asked. “That’s up to him” Wil replied. Grey stayed silent as they went back to the battlefield. Wil then noticed Crowley’s helmet and picked it up. They continued walking and heard a loud splash. Wil then said “He’s not dead, he’ll be back.” “There’s no way he survived that fall” Audrey said. “No, he made it, he’ll be back.”

Wil went onto the field holding up Crowley’s helmet, as a symbol of victory. Everyone stopped firing and just looked in awe. Wil then gave the helmet to Grey who held it up and yelled “Aleister Crowley is dead, he fell of the cliff, it’s over now.” “That’s right. He’s gone, and he died a coward” Audrey said. “Put your gums down, we’re all gonna go home now, he’s dead and the Golden Dawn is finished, and the new world begins now. And if you can’t live with that you’ll pay the price, but if you’re willing to stand... and be apart of the new world then it’s yours by right. Let’s all go home now.” 

Everyone then just walked away, they all walked home. This was a sign. The new world was beginning.


	28. Something After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict will always exist on Drakon, no matter how many claims of a “New World” there are, but this was a symbol that conflict can end in mercy. The New World has began, many of those who were enemies have now decided to help rebuild and revitalize what they’d tried to destroy before. There is still conflict, and Crowley’s still out there, but there is peace.

Yuri was with the Mayor of Wulfburg, overseeing the reconstruction, when all of a sudden one of Crowley’s old warlocks showed up. “What the hell are you doing here?!” Yuri demanded. “Please, I’m not here to fight.” “Then why’re you here?” The Mayor asked. “I wanna help people now. I used to wanna make people follow Crowley, but I see that people were hurt by what I did. I don’t wanna hurt anyone anymore, I wanna help, I can help rebuild this city. It’s what I’ve decided I wanna do with my life.” “Okay, then get building” Yuri replied. 

Robeart Was walking with Wil and Audrey until Wil suddenly stopped. Wil looked up at Robeart and said “Thank you, for all you’ve done, because of you there’s something after.” Robeart then hugged him and silently walked away. “Wait where you goin’?” “Back to Prussia.” Audrey then smiled and said “You made something after.” Wil stayed silent looking out into the distance. “Come on, let’s go home guys” Hama said. 

Once they were home everyone went inside except for Wil who slumped up against the dogwood. Audrey stopped and joined him. The tree then turned back to oak. Wil didn’t seem to mind, he just looked out into the distance with a smile. “You okay?” Audrey asked. “Yeah, I just can’t believe that... it happened.” “Same here.” “You gonna come inside?” “Nah, I’m too tired to get up, I’m gonna sit here.” “Then I guess I am too.” 

They sat there for what felt like an hour, and then Wil spotted something. “Look, the sun’s coming up.” The sun then hit the horizon, making a perfect golden dawn. “I’m gonna go back in.” “Okay.” Phoebe then came out and joined him. “How do you feel?” She asked. “Crowley’s still alive, we lied, but this war’s over now,!we did it.” “You did this, you built this new world.” “It wasn’t just me, it was us, all of us, everyone in that house helped build this new world.”

She then kissed him and slumped her head onto his shoulder. “I think it’s time to really rest now” she said. “Not yet there’s one more thing I gotta do.”


	29. Come And See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Thanks for reading, number 4 begins soon). Wil pays a visit to an old adversary and shows him something.

Wil walked into the cell block and told the guards “I think it’s time that he comes out of the cell.” He and the guards along with Arno traveled to a nearby town, full of people who were once Zealots, Dawnsmen, Arno’s followers, and many crusaders building new homes for those who’d been displaced and exiled from previous conflicts. 

“You see that? As much as I hate to say it, you helped build this, if I’d killed you this wouldn’t have happened. You helped make all of this, it started with you.” Arno then grew a smile on his face, not out of arrogance but out of humility. He realized that he’d actually done something that people admired. He turned to Wil and said “Thank you, for letting me see this.” Wil looked at him sternly, but with a bit of respect, seeing that Arno may not be lost from salvation. After all the people who’d died under his boot, he seemed more docile and respectful. Arno then turned to Wil and said “I would apologize, but sorry isn’t enough for all the grief I’ve caused, I see that now.”

Wil then said “Maybe... just maybe, someday we’ll let you go, but from now on... we’ll let you come out here with the guards and see this.” Wil then walked away and said “Take him back when you’re ready.” 

Wil then returned home and opened his old music box and played the Waltz and layed on his bed. Exhausted from all the fighting he just layed there, looking up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. Audrey then walked in and said “What do we do now?” “We got all our friends here, who’ve decided to go back and forth between your universe and mine, I say we have some fun.” “Like where?” “How bout Bavaria?” “Alright let’s pack.” “Not yet, let’s rest for a little while, let’s just stay here until we’re ready.” Audrey then layed next to him and asked “How bout we all go to your Earth?” “Well Mardi Gras is comin’ up, we should go.” Wil then pulled out his phone and played Answer by They Might Be Giants.


End file.
